


Because Daddy Said So

by gamesgeary_18



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamesgeary_18/pseuds/gamesgeary_18
Summary: A day in the life of a little girl. Oneshot.
Kudos: 6





	Because Daddy Said So

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever uploaded fanfic from 2012. jm1681 beta read it for me and further pushed me to explore writing. If anyone wants insanely soft Rock/Revy that'll make you laugh or cry, he's your guy.

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Black Lagoon**

**Because Daddy Said So**

"Wake up now, sweetheart," a soft voice called out, cutting through the peaceful blackness that was sleep. It was a voice that made all of the monsters that hid under her bed and in the closet disappear. A voice she knew would follow her, even into the worst of her nightmares and pull her out.

She was awake, but she buried her face deeper into the blanket, pretending to be asleep. It was Saturday so there was no school.

"Come on baby, wake up. We don't want to be late for the picnic, now do we?"

Oh yes! The picnic! They were going to the park today. She shut her eyes again as she realized she had opened them. It wouldn't do if mommy found out that she was pretending, now would it.

Suddenly she felt a pair of soft hands on her tummy and she jerked as a squeal left her lips. She laughed as mommy tickled her, and tossed about trying to save herself.

Finally, she gave in and sat up, and mommy stopped tickling her. Her mommy was beautiful, no; she was the most beautiful mommy in the whole world. Her curly red hair and bright green eyes made her even more beautiful. Her warm green eyes, just looking into them made her forget all her nightmares.

She grinned at her mommy as she wished her a good morning. Daddy said you should always wish people well whenever you see them.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie, now let's get you dressed for breakfast."

Her smile faded, getting dressed meant taking a bath and she did not like taking a bath. Mommy always found this funny but still made her take a bath. But, she wouldn't argue with mommy, not today at least. Today they were going out, so a bath was important. Not that she could wiggle out of it anyway.

Fifteen minutes later, she stood in front of the mirror, clean and fresh. Her teeth brushed and hair in two pigtails. She was wearing her favorite red dress with its white bib and puffed sleeves. A pair of red shoes with a white flower on them; her mommy called her a princess.

Her red hair was just like her mommy's, but straighter. Her teacher said she looked like daddy. She didn't want to though, daddy had a prickly beard, and she didn't want a beard.

Satisfied with how she looked, she ran down for breakfast where daddy sat at the table with a mug of coffee in his hand. He was reading a newspaper, while mommy was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Becky," daddy had a gruff voice, like the papa bear in Goldilocks and the three bears. His jet black hair hung over his eyes. He was a dentist and she wanted to be one too, then she could have all the free candy she ever wanted. Glasses perched on his nose, he looked at her, "Or should I say, Ginger?"

"Good morning, and I'm not Ginger, I'm Rebecca, daddy," she said with a pout as she thrust up her chin and folded her arms across her chest.

"But you are wearing red and your hair is red too, so Ginger it is," daddy said again with a smile.

"No, no, no, no it's not Ginger, don't call me that!"

"Oh come on, you too", her mommy cut in. "You know he is joking, honey." Then she turned to daddy, and scolded, "And would you stop behaving like a five-year old, sweetheart?"

"I didn't say a word", daddy raised his hands palms forward in denial.

"Yes you did," Becky squealed.

Mommy sighed and put three plates of pancakes with maple syrup on the table. Daddy and mommy talked about the news while Becky quietly ate her pancakes, because you should never interrupt adults when they talk.

Soon after breakfast, they walked down to the park. It was not too far away, so they didn't go in the car.

Mommy and daddy picked a nice spot under a huge banyan tree not far from the rest of the families. Soon after a few games of tag with mommy and daddy, they sat down to eat their sandwiches. Daddy was upset about having tripped and fallen into the sandpit and had sand in his clothes. Of course mommy found this quite funny and kept giggling. Becky tried not to choke on the piece of lettuce in the sandwich.

Becky finished her food and decided to go and play in the playground.

"Be careful, honey; don't hurt yourself!" Mommy told her as she kissed her cheek.

"She wouldn't get hurt", daddy smiled. "She is daddy's daughter after all."

She grinned at him and nodded as she ran to the playground.

Up, down. Up, down. The swing was her favorite, so she sat on it and rocked herself back and forth. Suddenly she felt a push and went higher than usual, and she turned around scared as she came back. Behind her stood a blonde five-year old boy in a green shirt and jeans.

"Joey, don't do that! I could have fallen," she cried at the boy who grinned at her. He was in the first grade with her.

"You scared, Becky?", he teased as she went red, embarrassed.

"No!" she squeaked. "You don't scare me," she said with a nod.

"Okay!" Joey drawled and pushed her again, this time higher. She squeaked in surprise and fear as she clutched at the chains tightly.

"Don't do it!" she cried out.

"I'm just playing, Becky," he said. "I can go higher and I don't cry like a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Becky said and yelped again as she went higher.

Suddenly it was too high. She lost her grip and slipped off the seat. She felt the wind hitting her face as she soared in the air. She couldn't make a sound, fear gripped her, body tense, eyes shut, and she heard Joey call out her name, over and over again, waiting for the painful meeting with the ground.

It never came.

Revy jerked and sat up in her bed, her eyes wide, and her heart pounding.

Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. The walls were riddled with holes, and the air conditioning was going full blast. It took a while for her mind to register what happened. It was a dream, just a dream.

"You alright?" a voice asked, snapping her out of her haze.

"Huh?" she looked at the Japanese man sitting in front of her. His eyes, a soft brown, and filled with concern as he handed her a cigarette and a cup of coffee.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare," he said carefully.

"No, I'm fine," she replied as she lit her cigarette. She couldn't remember what she dreamt of; just that Rock's eyes reminded her of someone.

"Well anyway, Dutch said to get dressed, we have a delivery to make," he said with a smile. He moved towards the door but stopped once again. Hesitating a little, he finally asked, "You sure you're okay, Revy?"

"Yeah, Rock; I'm fuckin fine," she said annoyed. He probably noticed and hurried out the door, missing the soft smile that graced her lips as she followed him with her eyes.

"Good morning, partner," she whispered.

Because daddy said you should always wish people well whenever you see them.


End file.
